peelfandomcom-20200213-history
23 July 1985
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1985-07-23 ; Comments *Only around an hour of audio is currently available, from the show. Note that the file names reverse the actual order. *Uncle John awaits in vain for a postcard from Janice Long, currently on tour with the Radio One Roadshow. *Clash drummer Topper Headon's debut solo single gets a spin - "not just any old Drummer Man; this is the radio mix." *Peel plays a session tracks from Red Beards From Texas covering the Beatles' I Saw Her Standing There and ZZ Top's Automobile. *Peel mentions that the Farmer's Boys are splitting up and will play their last gig at Penny's nightclub in Norwich on Wednesday. *Peel mentions that Denise La Salle's My Toot Toot single is in the charts, but says he doesn't like it and prefers her early material, which he plays a track from. Sessions *Three Johns #5 First broadcast. Recorded 1985-07-14 *Red Beards From Texas #1 Repeat of only session. First broadcast 01 July 1985. Recorded 1985-06-25 Tracklisting (File 1 and 3 starts) *Cure: In Between Days (single) Fiction *Ramones: It's A Long Way Back To Germany (single - Do You Wanna Dance? b-side) Sire *Cabaret Voltaire: Big Funk (edited DJ version) (single) Some Bizarre promo *Red Beards From Texas: Party On The Patio (session) *Three Johns: Demon Drink (session) *Augustus Pablo: Don D Special (12" single) Message *Topper Headon: Drumming Man (radio mix) (single) Mercury *Roxanne Shante: Runaway (12" single) Pop Art *Lack Of Knowledge: Are You Listening? (12" EP - Sentinel) Chainsaw *Bone Orchard: Princess Epilepsy (12" single) Jungle (File 1 ends and File 2 starts) *Red Beards From Texas: Ain't That A Shame (session) *Noble Thin Man Watts & His Rhythm Sparks: Hard Times (The Slop) (LP - Wild Jimmy Spruill: The Hard Grind Bluesman 1956-64) Krazy Kat *Painters & Dockers: Basia (single) Big Time *Three Johns: Coals To Newcastle (session) *Three Johns: Third World War (session) *Mekons: Flightcraft (LP - Fear & Whiskey) Sin *Neville Irons: Soul Glide *Mel-O-Tones: Mad Jesus (12" Melonheaded) Probe Plus PP 13 (File 2 & 3 ends and File 4 starts) *Barry (Niceous) Reid: Reggae Gone International (12") Rockers International *Alex Chilton: Lost My Job (12" - Feudalist Tarts) Big Time *Red Beards From Texas: I Saw Her Standing There (session) * Souzy Kasseya: Souviens Toi Et Reviens (LP - The Phenomenal) Earthworks *Les Garçons: Homo Kino (v/a LP - Good Morning Mister Presley) Grunt Grunt A Go Go *Janitors: Chicken Stew (7") In Tape *Three Johns: King Car (session) :(BBC Radio One Roadshow trailer) *Denise La Salle: Breaking Up Somebody's Home (LP - Doin' It Right) Westbound *Friction Groove: Time Bomb (7") Atlantic *Red Beards From Texas: Automobile (session) *Meat Whiplash: Don't Slip Up (7") Creation *Men They Couldn't Hang: Johnny Come Home (LP - Night Of A Thousand Candles) Imp *Burning Spear: Door Peep (v/a LP - Island Reggae Greats) Island *Three Johns: Torpedo (session) *Vasilis Skoulas (Βασίλης Σκουλάς): Πεντοζάλης = Pentozalis (LP - Folk Melodies & Dances From Crete) Αεράκης Α.Ε. File ;Name *1) 379-850723b.mp3 *2) 379-850723a.mp3 *3) 020A-B0737XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *4) 020A-B0737XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 ;Length *1) 32.33 *2) 32.46 (note, file runs slower than real time and needs speed adjustment) *3) 1:01:37 *4) 0:59:43 ;Other *File created from T379 of 400 Box. *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to RC! *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *1&2) Not currently available. *3&4) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B737/1) Category:1985 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared Category:British Library